Lovers Forever
by whisperofthewind
Summary: Titanic sank just a little while ago. Rose and Jack survired. Bouth of them. Life is hard. But they can through it, together. Read, rewiew! Be nice to me, ok?
1. Chapter 1

" Tell me what's the use, of a 24 inch waist, if you don't touch me? 

Tell me what's the use again, of being on TV everyday, if you don't watch me?

Hope is isn't too late to say: I love you, hope it isn't too late to say.

That without you this place looks like London, it rains everyday.

Don't you know it babe, I'm only half a body

Without Your Embrace."

Chapter one: Miracle 

Two people were in the water with hundreds else. The water was freezing and people screamed in the water. Those two people were Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater.

Jack is twenty-four years old. He's from New York. He won his ticket from poker. He left to the journey with his friend, called Fabrizio. Jack loosed Fabrizio when the accident happened.

Jack don't have any kind of job. He loves drawing. He sells his drawings to people and get money. Little, but it's still money.

Rose is only seventeen years old but already now she's engaged. His husband is Cal Hockley. Roses mum, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, chose Cal to her. Cal is rich and handsome young man, perfect to Rose.

Usually Rose doesn't say her opinions. She's just quiet. When Roses mum told her about Cal, Rose was really furious. But, of course, she didn't told that to her mum. She was just quiet and smile cutely.

Rose is very beautiful. But she doesn't care about it. She just want to be happy. But she isn't. Not with Cal.

Jack and Rose met in one evening. Jack rescued Rose when she was trying to jump into the water. Rose was very abashed that evening. She was so full of all kindles and snobbish life. But she didn't want to do suicide either. Not really.

That was the beginning of Jacks and Roses friendship. With time it was more than a friendship between them. They fell in love. But the way wasn't easy. It was full of troubles.

Titanic sank just a little while ago. Some of the thousands passengers were in the lifeboats. Other passengers, like Jack and Rose, were in the water. People in the water couldn't do anything. They could just waiting life. Waiting rescue which perhaps wouldn't never come.

" I love you Jack" Rose said.

" Don't do that. This isn't the right time for goodbyes."

" I've so cold. I can't feel my body anymore."

" Hang on, Rose! The crew will come back. They had to turn around because of the suction but they'll come back and rescue us, Rose."

The time was running.

Rose didn't know that how long they had been in the water. Finally she saw the lights of lifeboat.

" It's the rescue, Jack! They're here." Rose whispered quietly to the air.

" I told you so. They have to see us somehow because otherwise we'll be dead." Jack answered.

" Here's so dark, how can they see us?"

" Hmm… look! There's a man in the water. He seemed to be from the crew. He's got a whistle around his neck."

" Yes, I see that. But Jack, he can't help us. He's dead."

" I know exactly how he can help us."

Jack started swim toward the man. When he got there, he took the whistle and blow into it.

Shrill voice cleaved the air. Rose heard it clear but luckily the crew heard it too. They came back and raised Rose and Jack into the lifeboat. In the Boat was only six people. Over five hundred people were still in the water. But now was already too late. They were all dead.

There were twelve lifeboats drifting near at the scene of the accident. And only one came back. One.

A man from the crew gave blankets and hot drink to Jack and Rose.

" Jack? Do you realise how luckily we are?"

" Yes. This is a miracle that we're still alive."

" It's a miracle that I've still you."

They kissed passionately. The kiss was full of love. And right now love was the only what they've got.

Money, clothes, jewellery's and maybe their friends and family, were in the ocean.

But Jack and Rose were happy, despite of all that. They had each other. And God had gave to them one thing. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm down for you for whatever. 

Anything you'll go through.

What's mine is yours, every little thing, I got you.

Even when wind will change, come smashing down and crashing on you."

Chapter two: It's he again 

In the morning the lifeboats arrived to the other ship. This ship, Carpathia, will take the passengers to New York.

Jack and Rose rise to the ship. The deck was full of people. People, which had survived from the accident. Most of those people were women and children but there were also men. But most of the men were in the ocean. "Women and children first!" That was the command. Women had to leave their husbands there, that was hard for women. You can only imagine what those women felt. They had to leave their husbands there! And they loved them so much, and they love them still. But they had to leave them, they had to safe themselves.

Feeling on the deck was depressing. Women cried and children were so frightened. That sight touched everyone's hearts. Women cried after their husbands. They knew that if the husband wasn't on the deck, he was dead. But even that they knew it; they wanted to do everything to help them.

Carpathias passengers were very kind to others. They gave blankets, food, drink and warm clothes to them. It helped Titanics passengers so much.

Jack and Rose encircled on the deck. They tried to find a place that where they could stay a night.

"Over here is full. We can't stay the night over here." Jack said.

"Here neither. This is hopeless!" Rose answered angrily.

"You can't loose your hope, Rose! That doesn't help anyone. We have to keep looking."

They walked on the deck a few more minutes and then they finally found an empty place. They went lie on mattresses.

"Rose?"

Rose looked up. It was Cal.

"Oh, Rose! It's you! I've been looking for you. I've been so worried about you." Then Cal noticed Jack. "What the hell is that little bastard doing here?"

Jack stood up. He was ready to start fighting with Cal.

"No. Don't do it Jack. I can handle this." Rose said.

"Dear, come with me. You can't be with him. He doesn't deserve you. I'll spend my night with your mum and Molly Brown. There is always place for you. And your mum… she's so worried about you! How can you do this to your mum?" Cal said.

"Don't try to incriminate me. Do you remember what you done to me and Jack on journey?" Rose shouted.

"Well, it was just…"

"What, Cal? What was it? Was it self-defence? Don't try to explain to me because I won't believe you! You almost killed me and Jack!"

"That isn't true, Rose! And you know it very clear." Cal answered.

"Do you think so? I love Jack, not you. I'll stay here with him. I won't come with you. Leave!" Rose said angrily.

"How can you love him? He even doesn't any kind of job! He's poor. But me…"

"You're unselfish and terrible person."

Cal hit Rose straight to her cheek. Rose looked to Cal shocked.

"Rose, listen to me! We're engaged. You're my fiancée!"

"I'm your slave, you bastard."

"How can you say like that to me? After all that what I've done for you!"

"You haven't done anything for me. I say this one more time: leave us alone! I don't need you!"

"It's better if you do what she wants, Cal." Jack said.

"You stole my fiancé, Jack! I'll revenge it to you someday. You'll see.

After that Cal left.

"He won't hurt you ever again, Rose. I promise it to you." Jack said after Cals left.

"I have strange feel, Jack. He tries to keep us apart. He tries to take you away from me!" Rose started to cry.

"Look at me, Rose! Look at me, my beauty."

Jack hugged Rose warmly.

"He can try to keep us apart, Rose. But he'll never reach it."

"I don't want to loose you, Jack. I love you too much."

"And I love you. You won't loose me. I promise."

"Can you keep that promise, Jack?"

"Definitely. He won't get through us, Rose. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

" And I hate how much I love you boy.

I can't stand how much I need you.

And I hate how much I love you boy.

But I just can't let you go

And I hate that I love you so…"

Chapter three: New York

The morning came. The sky was clear and mild windy fondled Jacks and Roses faces. They looked forward and they saw the Statue of Liberty. They were finally in New York.

The harbour was full of reports and passengers relatives. The reports wanted to know everything about the accident. For relatives was a huge relief if their familiar was safe.

Jack and Rose landing to the ground of New York. They found a man which asked the names of Titanics passengers. Jack and Rose said their names and then they left from the harbour.

"What are we going to do now, Jack? We don't money at all." Rose said.

"One of my mates leaves here. We can stay at his place."

They started to walk along a street. They saw beautiful hoses and emporiums. The air was fresh, like after a rain. Jack and Rose walked a couple of kilometres and then they were at Jacks mates place. Jack rang a doorbell.

To the door came a young man.

"Jack! What a suprise! I didn't expect you to coming here."

"Hello, Patrick. Can we come in? She's Rose. She's my…girlfriend."

"Sure! Come in, come in…" Patrick answered.

Patrick let Jack and Rose in. Rose looked around. Patrick's home was little but it seemed to be very comfortable.

"Do you want to drink something? A cup of Cafe?" Patrick asked.

"Cafe sounds perfect." Jack answered. "What would you like to drink, dear?" Jack asked from Rose.

"I would love to have a cup tea, please." Rose said.

"You can go to sit in the living-room. I'll be there in five minutes." Patrick said.

Jack and Rose went to the living-room. Soon Patrick gave them their drinks.

Rose tasted her tea. "Well, Mr. O'Hara. How long have you live here?"

"How do you know my name?" Patrick asked wondered.

"You're name read on the door." Rose answered.

"Yes, you're right. But please, say just Patrick."

Rose smiled abashed.

"I've live about seven years in New York. Before it I lived in Texas."

"In Teas? Wow, that's…interesting."

"Well Jack, tell me about your and Roses journey. Where were you?" Patrick asked and slurped his cafe.

"Patrick, have you read the news? Jack asked.

"You might mean Titanics hit to iceberg? Yes, I've read about it. Terrible thing, terrible thing… luckily none of my relatives of friends weren't there!"

Jack and Rose looked at their other.

"Patrick… I and Rose were there."

"What!?" Patrick sighed terrified. "Oh my God… How did you survived? Was it cool? Wait a second! I'll get my camera."

"Camera? But Patrick…" Jack said.

Patrick came back, camera with him.

"Smile! You'll get to my coffee table book. I'll write there: "Survivors of Titanic!"

"You wont get any picture of us, Patrick! That's the last thing what we need right now!" Jack shouted to him.

"Yes. Right…" Patrick put down his camera.

"Patrick, can you do me a favour?" Jack asked.

"Yes, of course. What do I have to do?"

"We need money that we can fly to U.S.A. And if you could give us some food and drinks? And clothes for me?

"That's pretty much but… sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Patrick! I'll pay this back to you."

Jack and Rose were a night in Patrick's place and early in the morning Patrick took them to the airport. They had survived from the accident but they had an other problem. Rose have to leave Cal that she and Jack could be together. And that wont be easy because Cal wants still to be with Rose.

What will happen when Cal will come back? Can Rose and Jack still together? You'll find it out in net chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"I will dry your tears, take away your fears.

Let me be your shelter, your heart is safe in here.

So beautiful and pure, there's nothing I would not endure.

Oh, love as got me blinded, I can see it all so clear."

Chapter four: Troubles

"Jack? Do you hear me? Come back with us, honey. I'm praying." Rose said with crying voice.

Jack was in the hospital. Thick wrap was all around his head. In his bones was many fractures and hoses carried medicines to Jacks veins.

But how can Jack be in the hospital? What have happened?

We have to go back to this morning…

Rose knocked to big, wooden door. She and Jack were going to talk with Cal. They had thought that if they would pay to Cal then maybe he wouldn't want to be engaged with Rose anymore. It was an stupid idea but they didn't have better one.

"I think that they aren't home. Maybe we should come later." Jack said.

"No! Inside is burning a light. They're home; maybe they don't just hear us…"

Rose knocked harder to the door.

Rose and Jack listened quietly. Then they heard steps. Someone was coming to the door.

The door opened. It was Roses mum, Ruth.

"Rose! What are you doing here? I've been worried about you. Where have you been? Did you have any money?"

"Hold on, mum. I'm just fine. We got money from one Jacks friend, Patrick. He was very nice to us."

"How long are you going to stay here?" Ruth asked.

"We want to meet Cal."

"Unfortunately he isn't here now. But you can come to wait him inside. He'll be back soon."

Rose and Jack went inside. Ruth leaded Rose and Jack in to the living room.

"How are you doing, mum?" Rose asked from Ruth.

"I'm not doing very well. I lost my necklace of pearls when Titanic sank. And I also lost some other jewelleries of mine. And can you imagine? My favourite furry cardigan is in the seabed too. Why we couldn't take our beloved things with us? I'll make a remark of that."

"Mum! Hundreds people lost their lives that night. And you take care of your jewelleries! How can you live with yourself?" Rose said nettled look on her face.

"Rose! Don't speak to me like that. You supposed to honour me."

"Ladies, ladies… come down. I'm sure that we can talk about this." A voice said.

It was Cal.

"Cal!" Rose blurted. "When did you came? I didn't heard anything."

"It isn't important. Why are you here, Rose? And why he is here?" Cal said and looked to Jack.

"We need to talk to you, Cal." Jack said.

"You can talk, Jack. But I don't have to listen." Cal said fiendishly.

"I want to cut off our engagement." Rose said carefully.

"Are you going to married him, Rose? Is that the reason why you want to leave me?" Cal shouted.

"I don't love you, Cal. And I think that you don't love me either. You want to married me because I'm young and pretty."

"Rose, go away with your mum. I have to sort out a few things with Jack. It won't take long." Cal said.

"If you hurt him I will cut your head off." Rose gave a paper to Cal. "Sign this, Cal."

"What is this?"

"Just sign and our engagement will be over."

With against Cal singed the paper. Rose was free. Now she could marry Jack.

Rose and Ruth went outside.

Cal turned to Jack.

"You're pitiful, Jack." Cal said.

"I'm not as pitiful as you."

Cal attacked on Jack. Jack tried to defend himself but Cal was too strong.

When Rose and Ruth came in; Cal was lost and Jack lied on the floor, bleeding.

They took Jack immediately to the hospital. Ruth wasn't in the hospital long but Rose stayed there the whole, long night. Earlier in the morning a doctor came to tell to Rose that Jack was alive but he wasn't in very good healthy.

Rose slept next to Jacks bed. In the room was quiet. A machine peeped but otherwise was quietly.

Jack raised up and exclaimed. He got terrible headache.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Jack! Thank God, you're awake!" Rose said and kissed Jack.

"What am I doing here?"

"This was Cals fault. But we don't have to talk about it now. Try to rest that you'll be fine again.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I have." Rose answered.

"Thank you."

"I'm always here for you. You know that."

Jack closed his eyes and slept. He dreamed of Rose. Rose was finally him. That was all what he wanted from life.


End file.
